Trees grow with water
by topsy-turvies
Summary: Trees grow with water. That's a fact. But that doesn't mean that Leaf and Water can ally. What will happen when these two countries collide? Starring: team 7, Gaara, and some new characters. You should read it. First fanfiction so review!
1. RED and BLUE tempers

**Chapter one: Red and Blue tempers**

Tsunade started hitting her head against her desk.

_-That's not going to solve the problem, Tsunade-sama! It's almost noon! These files aren't going to sign themselves_! said Shizune sternly.

_-You're right_. responded Tsunade .She opened one of her desks drawers and attempted to take a sip from a bottle labeled "Sake".

_-Tsunade-sama!!_

Someone knocked at the door. Tsunade ignored the knock, trying to drink with one hand and wrestle Shizune with the other. The knocks grew louder with every second until a vein in Tsunade's temple started to pulse.

_-WHAT IS IT NOW?!_

The scream echoed around Konoha. A few "what the hell?"'s and "are you mad?"'s followed a few minutes later and then a loud crack signaling that Tsunade had managed to break her 2 days-old desk in two.

_-Tsunade, if you keep making that face you'll have wrinkles by the time you're 110…Which is not that far away actually…_

The man who had spoken then quickly added, seeing that Tsunade was about to explode:

_-Mizukage has assured me that there will be no foul play this time._

_-This time?_ shouted Tsunade. _It's been 6 months since the Akatsuki attack. We are still weak._

_-Exactly..._ (said the old man with an expression of triumph). _Because we are weak we have to ally with The Water Country._

_-How many times has Water deceived us? Do you think that I would endanger Konoha? I am a responsible Hokage_, said Tsunade, drinking from her bottle of Sake.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"_REALLY? Creditors are still demanding money from Konoha because __**someone**__borrowed enormous amounts of money and lost them gambling."_

-_I have no idea who you're referring to said Tsunade with her eye twitching. She started shuffling her papers._

-_It's settled then. I urge you to find a Konoha ambassador. We only have two days. The council needs to prepare that person …as he or she will have the chance to participate in one of the greatest shinobi allegiances. We'll have to teach the future ambassador manners, the way to dress, protocol. You should be present as well; God knows you need some polishing yourself._

The man left quickly, taking advantage of the fact that Tsunade had temporarily lost her ability to speak. That was a smart move. Soon after, the already broken desk had become a mere pile of splinters.

But Tsunade had to do it. She was not content, but she had no choice.

_-Shizune, call Sakura. Oh…and I need a new desk._

The clock on the wall signaled that it was about 6:30. It was raining outside, a summer rain with small drops. The rhythm was soothing in a way. Over and over again.

Konohagakure ……… Kirigakure

Over and over again. Tic-tac. Tic-tac. The clock in Dekiko Sousui's room maintained a constant rhythm. Then, a soft pounding came from the window. A messenger bird was hitting the glass with its beak. Dekiko opened her eyes and quickly rose from the bed. She opened the window, letting the bird in. She then took the piece of paper that was tied to the bird's leg and read it under the moonlight. It took only two minutes to get dressed and to get to the Mizukage's office. The kunoichi knocked at the office door with utmost care.

_-Mizugake-sama did you want to see me..?_

_-Hai…Dekiko you are assigned on a mission … The Water Country will make a treaty with Konoha… I know that the last time we tried to ally with Konoha it didn't work…but I'm sure this time we can make peace between the two countries…_

_-Hai… but what is my role in all of this…?_

_-I was getting there…Dekiko I fully trust you so I'm making you the new ambassador … but there still lays a problem…_

_-What?_

_-We cannot fully trust Konoha…we have some spies there that will tell us their true intentions… but their answer will come in a week so you have to stall… to allow us to receive their report…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_-So, I trust that you fully understand your mission, Dekiko,_ said a rather imposing man wearing a blue straw hat.

_-Yes, Mizukage-sama._

_-I suggest you pick Arashi and Masaki…as your teammates_

_-Mizukage-sama…_a thin woman with long black hair said.

-_What is it?_

_- Ikazuchi Masaki has been found unconscious in his house, Mizukage-sama. They suspect that he was poisoned, but they do not know who the attacker is._

_-WHAT?_

_-Ikazuchi Masaki has……._

_-I heard what you said. Give me the list of available shinobis in the village._

_-Yes Mizukage-sama._

The man examined the list and frowned. He could choose only one person.

-_You're new teammate is Naoko Hara._

_-Yes, Mizukage-sama._ The girl left the room quickly, not before making a bow. She walked out of the building with a preoccupied face, biting her lip while wondering why the Mizukage would select such a weak ninja to accompany her and Arashi.

The Mizukage was deep in thought_. It is unfortunate that I had to replace Masaki. The three of them are my most trusted, ready to do anything. But that silly Naoko Hara is not going to realize what's happening until it will be too late._

Outside, the sun had already risen and people were beginning their daily routines while talking about the news: Water was intending to ally with Leaf.


	2. Sooo do we have an ambassador?

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto, we guess you already knew that. We forgot to mention that in our last chapter, but come on! If we did , Gai and Lee wouldn't wear such a "youthful" spandex suit and all the characters would change their outfits once in a while - not after two and a half years of training (cough-Naruto-cough).

Chapter two: Sooo…do we have an ambassador?

Konohagakure was in the middle of feverish arrangements. No one actually knew what they were preparing for. The meeting between the two ambassadors was not going to take place in Konoha. It was taking place in the Sea Country, on Taro Island. However, by acting all busy they were able to avoid someone that had been in a particular bad mood.

_-SHUT THE HELL UP, NARUTO!!_ **A desk came flying out the window**. Shizune, who was caring a bunch of papers in one hand and a small package in the other barely avoided the 41 minutes -old projectile. But hey, who was keeping count? It was only the 7th in the last two days.

Shizune sighted and continued her way up through a lot of splinters and … Naruto!? The blond had been, or so it appeared, thrown outside by Tsunade's punch and suffered the same fate as the desk. Although the desk was much happier now as it knew that it would not be hit with such power and would not hear those horrible screams up-close again. That could not be said about Naruto. For he would have to just get up, and go back to "negotiate" with Tsunade. Of course, Naruto was just kidding himself. One could not negotiate with Tsunade, especially someone (cough cough) like Naruto. No, they merely were going to shout at each other for a few minutes. Then one of them, actually _almost always_ Tsunade, would flip out, and the other, actually _always_ Naruto, would be thrown out the window. He ran up the stairs, leaving Shizune behind. Why were they arguing? Shizune arrived just in time to hear the reason. And the two quarrelsome ninjas were not the only ones in the office. There were two more: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

Konohagakure………………Kirigakure……………………

Dekiko was jumping from a roof to another checking the addresses of her teammates… She was going to Arashi first…they had been friends (sort of ) for some time so she thought it was the best…As she reached her destination she knocked at the door…It was still early so she was greeted by a rather sleepy boy…

_-Oahh…what is it? …_ and a scroll hit his face ( rather hard)

_-Mission. Get ready_…

_-What kind of mission?_ he was still yawning…until a vein popped in Dekiko's head…her inner was telling her ,maintain calm….CALM"

_-Read it…_

Dekiko was waiting patiently while Arashi was reading the scroll… _but for kami's sake how much time do you need to read a scroll…oh and why are Arashi's eyes closed… don't tell me…he's asleep_…by now Dekiko was fuming ( her inner was like a bull after he had seen red) she tried to calm herself….until she heard a faint snore…BAM…Arashi was punched right in the face…if it weren't for his pride he would be running in circles crying for his mommy…

_-Just read that damn scroll already…I don't have all day…jeez… (Oh Kami –sama must really hate me today)_

_-Ok I understa…_ Getting what he wanted to say Dekiko interupted him

_-Finally…_Arashi glared at her

_-Now…I have to go and find Naoko…_

_-Naoko as in Naoko Hara…she is assigned on this mission too..?_

_-Hai… I know it is a pain in the ass …but orders are orders…_

_-She lives right over there…_Arashi told her before slamming the door in her nose…

_-Damn bastard_…she was checking if her nose was ok…

Now, she was right in front of Naoko's apartment… Dekiko knocked on the door only to be greeted by a girl wearing a rather funny pajama brushing her teeth…

_-Dekiko-san_…spitting the water she had in her mouth on Dekiko's shoes…_sorry_…she said …

_-Hn_…

_-So…what brings you here…Dekiko-san?_ She started brushing her teeth again taking a rather large amount of water in her mouth…

_-We have a mission…_Dekiko couldn't finish her sentence…because SOMEONE had to spill all the water on her outfit…

_-A mission…me and you…?!_

_-Hai…well not just me and you… Arashi is coming too… the mission is about…_

_YES…__**I'm**__ going on a mission…__**I'm**__ going on a mission…__**I'm**__ so good…_ (insert stupid dance here)…I didn't tell you that she was wearing bunny slippers, and every time she jumped or moved they made some kind of noise (kind of like the noise the children shoes make, an annoying one)…Squeak…squeak…BANG…she was hit in the head (kind of like Sakura does to Naruto when he pisses her off)

_-COULD YOU JUST STOP…you're driving me crazy…_

_-Sorry…_(insert sweet puppy dog eyes here)

_-Stop looking at me like that_…_aw but she's so cute…ah got to stop…no she isn't cute…her inner was banging her head against a wall…stop those stupid thoughts__…_GO AWAY…I'm not impressed…now about the mission. Here is the scroll... Read it…

………………………………………earlier that day…………………………………………………………………

Sakura woke up with a terrible headache that morning. She had just returned from a rather tiresome mission and she had spent all night writing a report. She knew that the probability of Tsunade reading it was somewhere around 1, but she decided to write it nevertheless and the morning found her sleeping in an ocean of papers and scrolls. This serene atmosphere didn't last for long, however. She was woken up by her mother's piping voice, a shout that could wake up the dead. So, there she was, quite awake, brushing her teeth with one hand while curing her headache with the other. Tsunade usually woke up at about 9. She still had an hour to relax. After she got dressed, she started eating breakfast while day-dreaming of a quiet morning. Well, good luck with that! A messenger bird was hitting the window with its beak.

_-Oh, come on!_ she thought. Sakura wanted to ignore the little bird, but the noise became too loud to ignore. The noise that her mother was making, that is.

_-Sakura, open the window and let the bird in, can't you see that it has a message?_

She sighted, got up, and opened the window. "Please come to Hokage-sama's office right away."-that's what the message said.

_-Why the hell is Shizune being so cryptic?_ (As you can see, Sakura was quite upset. Some would say that she was overreacting –being a ninja was her job after all- and that her temper greatly resembles that of Tsunade. However, we must forgive poor Sakura, and remember that she had had a really, really bad morning.)

She continued mumbling while walking towards the main administration building. She quickly climbed the stairs that led to Tsunade's office and knocked at the door. No one answered, but shouts could be heard inside. Sakura opened the door, as to see the source of the commotion. She opened it in time to see Naruto being thrown with incredible force. After a very brief moment –because people were beginning to get used to Tsunade's temper- she noticed that someone else was in the room.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sasuke Uchiha was bored. He had nothing to do; he had not received a mission in weeks. Was Tsunade ignoring him on purpose? And he had no one to spar with. He wanted to fight someone that didn't resemble a dog, that didn't employ bugs, use the word "troublesome" all the time or eat all day long. As for the girls… Sakura was pissed because he "wasn't a gentleman"- apparently Sakura …Sasuke didn't want to think about that at such an early hour…Then, there was Ino… well, she said that she wasn't in love with him anymore, but one could never be to sure- Sasuke had learnt that lesson due to his fan girls. And Hinata… half the time he couldn't hear what she was saying , and the other half of the time he wished that she wasn't so nice. There is a limit, you know! In short…he was bored.

He was interrupted from his state of boredom by a messenger bird that was pecking at his head. He looked around; hoping that his fan girls would see him now, a bird on his head. There were a few but, contrary to what he had expected, they did not laugh at him. No, they thought it was cute! Deciding that there was no point in keeping the bird on his head, he unfolded the note and was pleased to find out that he was expected by the Hokage A.S.A.P. He smirked. Finally, a mission!

Fifteen minutes later the expression on his face had changed dramatically. He was now listening to Naruto's complaints. Apparently his next mission was to guard an ambassador, he didn't know who it was, and Naruto demanded that he would go on the mission as well. He was brought back into the real world by a screeching noise: Naruto had been thrown outside by Tsunade. And in the doorway stood Haruno Sakura.

………………………………………..back to present……………………………………..

_- You're not ready! It's not a damn party! I can't just send anyone who "really wants to go",_ said Tsunade, with ridiculous mimicry.

_- But Tsunade baachan! Please… If Sakura-chan is going, I want to go as well!_

Tsunade wasn't listening. She was considering her options. On one hand, if she turned Naruto down, he would pester her and eventually drive her insane. Then the village would need a new leader. The council would probably select Jiraiya, and Konoha would transform into a giant printing press for his perverted books. On the other hand, he could let Naruto go. In the worst case scenario, Water will be destroyed by Sakura (driven mad by Naruto, of course). So…the choice to make was obvious.

_-Alright, Naruto! Since you want to go so badly, I will let you go. But you owe me! No more complaining when I give you a mission you don't like._

Sakura suppressed her sight as she heard the news. She liked Naruto, but for something as delicate as negotiatios…Sasuke did not suppress his. He asked with a smug look:

_-So the three of us are going to protect a mere ambassador?_

_-Oh, not the __**three**__ of you! Sakura __**is**__ the ambassador._

Three "what's" were heard. Sasuke's and Sakura's were of shock. Naruto's had a tint of satisfaction – elation almost.

There was a brief moment of silence. Each and everyone were deep in thought.

Sasuke: _Sakura just found out about this? Can she prepare in just two days? What was Tsunade thinking?_

Sakura: _I just found out about it. I can't prepare for such a job in just two days! What was Tsunade-sama thinking?_

Tsunade: _I know I've just told her, but I'm sure she'll get over the initial shock fast and we can begin the preparation. I bet that she can prepare in just two days!_

Shizune: _If Tsunade-sama thinks that Sakura is going to be ready in two day's time, she's wrong. __**Someone**__, not __**me,**__ but __**someone **__needs to remind her why she is called "the legendary sucker"._

Naruto_: I wonder how much Ramen I should pack._


	3. Departure

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto.**

**Joan: I'd like to make a request to those that have read this story so far. Review. Maybe you didn't like it, but at least tell us( Ame, Kaory and me) because this is driving me crazy. We don't know if anyone liked it or not, it's awful. After this chapter we'll wait a week. If we don't get five reviews, we're going to remove the story. Believe it!**

Chapter three:Departure

-Smile with your mouth shut, you look like you want to pick your teeth. I don't care that you're reading as well, ambassadors must be able to do multiple things at the same time! And chin up, for God's sake!

Sakura was about to reach her boiling point. And the "friendly advices" that the two council members: Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura gave her were not making her feel better. For the past 36 hours she had been studying protocol. She hadn't slept during this time.

…………………………………..Kirigakure…………………………………………….

While Sakura was trying to contain herself, Sasuke was receiving his washed boxers from his maid, and Naruto was trying to solve a complicated mathematical problem- how many cans of ramen could fit in his pack-, two people were standing in front of Kirigakure's Main Gate.

-Where the hell is she?

She's gonna blow! thought Arashi.As Dekiko was thinking of ways to torture Naoko for eternity, the reason for her murderous intents was happily greeting them.

-Dekiko-san, Arashi-saaaaaaaaaan. She triped.

_That's a jounin_? thought Arashi.

-Pick her up, Arashi. We're leaving.

And so they went. Dekiko was leading, Arashi was following (as always). The only difference was the girl Arashi was carrying, a mischievous smile on her face. Her dream had come true: _Arashi-kun is carrying me!OMG! _

…………………………………..Konohagakure…11 hours later………………….

Naruto had just started packing although they were leaving in fifteen minutes. Well, no surprise there, right? He was pretty excited about the mission, although somehow concerned with the fact that only two "Can'o'Ram"s could fit in his pack. Fighting his urge to replace a few kunais and exploding tags with another can of ramen, he sighted and looked around. His apartment was pretty clean, only a few scrolls were sticking from his trashcan and he still had a clean mug in the cupboard. The tableware was very clean. He didn't really use it. He looked at the clock: only 5 minutes left. He got up, lifted his rucksack, closed his apartment door and proceeded to the Main Gate.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke was deep in thought. Sakura was mad at him. He had been stupid enough to think that she did not expect a present for their 1 year anniversary. However, he had been smart enough to say that he had forgotten the date when confronted. Because everyone prefers a scatterbrain boyfriend to a relationship-code-nitwit. Yeah, apparently there was a code that said you had to get your girlfriend a present on your anniversary. Well, he sure wasn't going to get flowers or something like that. He could just imagine it: he would go to the Yamanaka flower shop - it was the only one in town, he'd ask for flowers, probably a girlish color, like pink. Then rumors would spread and spread and spread. He didn't want to see Kiba's grin or Naruto's dumb face or Ino's scream: "Forehead-girl?". Likewise, he wasn't quite prepared for the "honor of receiving a copy of "Icha Icha Paradise" from Kakashi or receiving Gai's "youthful" advices. He said goodbye- well, it was his trademark "Hn"- to his maid and left the manor. As he walked through the narrow alleyways he bumped into someone: his very own honey-bunny, cutie-pie, baby doll, cuddle-cakes…need I say more?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura was practically dragging her feet. A few kids that were playing on a side of the street ran screaming: "Zombie-lady!" Well, she wasn't too far off, anyway. She had dark circles around her eyes, her hair was screaming: "Comb me, comb me!" and her overall demeanor was that of a demented person. She was struggling to get home, take a looong bath and sleep. She still had a couple of hours to prepare for the mission. Then, she bumped into someone…I wonder who that was.

"Sasuke? Where are you going? Aren't you supposed to prepare for the mission?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow:

"Where are **you** going? The Main Gate is this way, Sakura."

"No, we still have about four hours left", answered Sakura obviously irritated.

Sasuke raised both eyebrows (this is serious!) and looked at Sakura in an odd way:

"Umm… we have to meet at the Main Gate in about five minutes. It's 11:55, Sakura."

"No, it... said Sakura, looking at his watch…**is**! OMG! I was sure that I had more time. I mean, Homura-sama's watch showed 8 a.m. How am I going to prepare? And I..." Sakura stopped as a vein in her temple pulsed madly. The old geezer had tricked her so that she would stay more, neglecting her needs! She should have known, but her head had been too tired to think….She'll give him a piece of her mind… Mental note: always take a watch with me!

"There's no time to prepare. You'll just have to go like this" said Sasuke in a rather bored voice.

"I can't, I……. Sakura wasn't exactly fond of the idea that she had to go on a mission looking like that. But Sasuke dragged her, making her blush.

Sakura had expected a relationship "upgrade" when they finally became boyfriend and girlfriend. But no! Beside the Sasuke-kun nothing had changed. They didn't go on dates, he didn't give her presents…Yeah, Sasuke wasn't exactly the relationship-conscious type of guy. And she still blushed madly whenever he took her hand. It was like bloody kindergarten except back then he used to threaten his fan girls with kunais to make them go away. Those were the days…

As they arrived at the Main Gate it became evident that Naruto was going to be late- yet again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Naruto felt rather cheery and decided to get another Can'o'Ram from a shop nearby and carry it in his hand. His enthusiasm decreased, however, at the severe gaze of his teammates.

"What?"

"You're fifteen minutes late, Naruto!" Sakura was angry but relieved at the same time. Naruto could be really, really late sometimes.

"What's with that can? You're not thinking of carrying that useless thing all the way, right? You can buy it anywhere."

"Sasuke! This is not just a can of ramen, this is Can'o'Ram! Almost 60 years of awe-inspiringly ramen, with ten different flavors!" answered a resentful Naruto. He sounded like a human advertisement. "You can't just get it anywhere! And this, this is the Super Ramen: you get ten percent for free!"

"Sorry I asked. Come on, Sakura." Sasuke dragged Sakura, speechless after this entertaining presentation, and the three of them exited Konoha.


	4. Firewood and teddy bears

Chapter four

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto.

Chapter four: Firewood and teddy bears

In the forests of the Tea Country team 7 was sitting around a fire. They were taking a break, after continuously traveling for three days.

_-Naruto, please tell Sasuke-__**san **__to go and bring some more firewood._

_-Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan says you should bring some more firewood._

_-We already have enough _

_-Naruto, please tell Sasuke-__**san **__to stop complaining, __**and get some firewood**__._

_-Sasuke-teme,Sakura-chan says….._

_-Dobe, I heard what she said, and I already answered that we have __**enough.**_

Ok, Sasuke had crossed the line. He was asking for it so Sakura punched him.Again.

_Flashback_

_Deciding that they needed to refill their water supplies, the three shinobies stopped near a lake. Suddenly Sakura screamed ._

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_

_In Suna Gaara, startled by the screeching noise thought:_

"_I actually thought that I heard Sakura screaming. I must be going insane…because of all the free time I have"_

_He shook his head, and resumed dusting his teddy bears. (We'll_ tell you why he had so much free time later_)_

_Back at the lake………_

_-What is the matter Sakura-chan?_

_-What __**is**__ the matter? What __**is**__ the matter?I look like a freak._

_That is your chance Sasuke. Say something nice, say something nice._

_-But, you look like you always do. said Sasuke nonchalantly._

_-You bastard! I hate you! BANG…Sasuke youthfully flew through the air and youthfully hit the water, (Gai would be so proud.) causing a miniature tsunami._

_End of flashback_

Naruto sighted. _"And they say she's the mature one."_

…………………_._ Suna…………………………..

As Sasuke was making "Gai-sensei" proud, Giant waves were also sweeping all in their path in Suna. Well, at sink level at least. Gaara pulled the sink plug. It was about 5 a.m. yet he was up, prepared for a typical Kazekage morning. His assistant would give him his mail- top-secret reports, a few death threats, marriage proposals from obsessed fan girls- you know, the usual. Too bad he wasn't a Kazekage anymore and that he, once epitome of fear, was currently washing dishes.

_Flashback: _

_-Hey, you can't go in there yet…What are…Oh, Wakahisa-sama, Kazekage-sama is still resting and…_

_- It'll only take a minute, Nurse. I must speak to the Kazekage, right now. The security of the village depends on it._

_-But I…_

_The tall man entered the hospital ward without waiting for the nurses' response. Keiko couldn't possibly argue with a council member. She decided to let him go and complain about it to the other nurses._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_Gaara had just regained consciousness. After Naruto left, he had suddenly collapsed. After being pestered for over an hour by Temari and having had to hear Kankuro whining, he felt rather irritated by the arrival of yet another "delightful" character: Wakahisa, member of the Elder Council._

_-What do you want?_

_-Gaara-sama (Gaara noticed that he had dropped the Kazekage title and flinched), first of all, the council would like to wish you a quick recovery. Second of all, we must assure you that you needn't worry about Suna. We will try and find you a suitable temporary replacement._

_-WHAT?! Temari and Kankuro yelled at once._

_-I'm sure you will, responded Gaara with a rather ironical smirk._

_-As I am sure that you are relieved to hear that we have taken care of everything, I'll leave you to rest. The 60 year old man quickly retreated as though fearing that Gaara had some kunais hidden in his hospital gown._

_-HEY! Come back here… Temari was already reaching for her fan when Gaara stopped her._

_-But Gaara, you don't need a temporary replacement! The nurse said that you should be back on your feet in two days! _

_-I had expected this to happen, Temari. They're scared. If I wasn't a Jinchuriki, Akatsuki wouldn't have attacked. Plus, without that monster I have a normal level of chakra. No more tricks up my sleeve. I'm just a plain ninja. I can't be the Kazekage in such a state._

_-But you risked your life for, for these ungrateful little bastards…Temari was practically spitting fire. _

_Kankuro, mere fly on the wall throughout the conversation, thought that it would be the right time to have some actual lines in this story._

_-Temari, Gaara is a big boy now, he said in a rather stern and mature tone. He can decide for himse…_

_-Shut up, Kankuro! Let me remind you that I am the oldest one, and that you two are going to listen to me! And those are really big words coming from a guy that paints his face!_

_-WHAT did you just say?_

_End of flashback_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Even now, Gaara shimmered at the thought of that argument. They succeeded in convincing Temari not to kill all the members of the Elder Council, and after a couple of days he was back on his feet. Of course, everyone insisted that he would rest some more, complete a few easy missions, and then, only then would he be ready to regain leadership. Yeah, that was about 2 years ago, but Gaara still expected an ANBU to jump from somewhere and say he'd been punk'd or something. Although at the hospital he was calm, he didn't think that the "temporary replacement" thing would last. I mean, you had to be mental to want such a job! And it wasn't something that anyone could do. But it seemed that the new Kazekage, whoever it was, handled things pretty well.

Even so, why was Gaara awake at 5 in the morning? You'd think that by now he would have gotten used to getting up at a decent hour, but he hadn't slept at all during the time he had Shukaku, so 7 hours of sleep a day seemed to him as going overboard. Plus, it could have been his desire to return to his Kazekage ways. He was frustrated by the fact he had a lot of free time, and simply didn't know what to do with himself. So, at nights, you'd probably find him washing the dishes, vacuuming or watching "Wheel of fortune" (he always knew the answer). Of course, people were really upset that Gaara was no longer their Kazekage. There were protests, many ran by Matsuri, but after some strange cases of poisoning, things cooled down.

Matsuri often visited him and was now working as a message decoder for the new Kazekage. Gaara received insignificant missions and used his spare time to train and increase his chakra level. Not being able to use powerful sand attacks was bad enough, but he didn't even have the sand shield.

That had been Gaara's boring life ever since Naruto saved him and Chiyo resurrected him. Until that morning at 5 a.m.

A messenger bird was trying to get in.

Messenger bird's inner: "What the hell? Someone's actually up? Man, this dude is **crazy**."

Gaara opened the window and quickly read the piece of parchment attached to the bird's leg. It was from Konoha.

"Gaara, I have heard that you are no longer a Kazekage, and honestly I've always thought that you didn't show enough respect to those with more experience than you, but I don't trust these old geezers that currently rule Suna. We're intending to ally with Water, but I doubt they want peace. So, in case we need Suna's help I'm counting on you to convince the new Kazekage to help us, by using your influence. Got it?

Tsunade"

"Polite as always", thought Gaara.

Kaory: I kind of posted without the other girls knowing. I mean it. They will kill me, but it doesn't matter anymore. I just want to tell you that we feel bad because we didn't get any review. Just say if it's good or bad. Please review!


	5. Valentine's Day Rumble

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto.

_-So do we have to meet him at the harbor ?_asked a very sleepy Naruto. He had been awake all night because now he was in a town full of people. If somebody would have tried to steal his ramen? He knew how good the Super Extra Ramen was! What would he do without it?

_-Yes, we have to meet him at the harbour, _said Sakura.

The man they had to meet was the one who Tsunade nominated to lead Team 7 to Taro Island

In fact she had never seen this man before, but she knew that he was old, very old. Tsunade had also told her that he was a bit out of his mind. Just a bit. Ok, maybe a little crazy. Fine, he was shatter-brained. But that was all.

They finnaly arrived at Degarashi Port.Sakura was holding a piece of paper on which the name of the boat they were supposed to take, was written "Glamorous" that is.

_-Ok…It's somewhere over there_.She pointed towards a beautiful,big, shinny boat.

_-Really?!Is that it?wow…OMG that is the biggest boat I've ever seen !!_

_-Dobe.It's the one behind it._

Naruto looked with exitement only to see a wreck of a boat, and a grinning man on the other side of the boat-house holding a placard. On the placard was written " Sakura from Konoha – going to Taro Island to sign a treaty with Kirikagure". Then the girl ran to the man, shouted " Are you crazy?" and gave him a punch in the face which threw him into a boat.

-_What did I do?_ asked the man with an expresion of utter amazement on his face.

Sakura looked like she wanted to bite his head off. But then, with glittering eyes, Naruto came.

_-Ne, Oji-san...it's pretty obvious don't you think._ He took out a paintbrush and inserted the word **secret **before **treaty**. He looked at Sakura with a satisfied look on his face. Only to get punched in the face.

As Sakura gracefully beat the crap out of Naruto, Sasuke examined the boat.

_That is our boat?! I though we were travelling first class! _

_**Inner Sasuke: Guess they were low on budget.Sakura is going to flip-out.**_

Sakura, obviously pissed, went to talk with the man,the earth cracking underneath her feet.

_-__THIS is not a boat! We can't possibly get to Taro Island with this!_

_-__Oh, she may look a little rickety, but she's a strong one. _The man leaned against the boat's rudder, causing it to break.

Outer Sasuke_: Dobe, don't do anything stupid. If Sakura hits the boat, we're doomed. She's already pissed._

_-__I HEARD THAT! _BANG Sasuke youthfully flew throught the air, making a hole in the sail.

-_OK! Minor problem. I'll fix it right away. But there is a problem._Pointing to a darker part of the sky he started explaining…_There is a storm coming soon so we shouldn't be sailing in such a weather…_

_-No wander… that boat couldn't sail in normal conditions mind a stormy one.._

_-As I was saing...before I was rudelly interupted …We won't be sailing today so you should spend the night in the village and tomorrow we will begin our journey._

_-No problem…say…do you know any place where we can eat?_Guess who asked that (cough-Naruto-cough)

_-__Hm…I think there is a Ramen Stand…_

_-RAMEN?! Where…where…_Naruto was almost strangling the poor man…

_-__Right that way…_pointing to a rathet busy street buthe couldn't finish his sentence because Naruto already was running rising the dust from the street…

_A wet Sasuke ( sexy) was emerging from the water going, almost draging himself towards a grumpy Sakura… _

_-__Do you think we should go after him?_asked Sasuke hopefully, thinking that a conversation would make Sakura forget her anger…

-_Hn…_Sakura said turning away folowing Naruto's path…_**So much for that…loook man she is still pissed at you…**_Said inner Sasuke…_Did you have to remind me?_rubbind his eye_...__**oh...come on, don't cry…**__I'm not crying I just have something in my eye…__**like exfolianting cream...yeah right…just admit that you are crying and you are in desperate need of her atention…**__I am NOT crying!!And I am NOT in desperate need of her attention…_

_-Uchiha…stop staring at the damn birds and let's find Naruto…__**coming Saki…I mean Sakura…**_

After a bit of hard searching they found Naruto who was already on his second bowl of ramen, Sasuke and Sakura sat near the blonde and ordered ramen…After finishing their bowls ( Naruto finishing his nineth) Sasuke paid the bill…

-_Yey Sasuke's treat, I've should have eaten more…_

_-Don't push it, dobe._

So now our favorite team was searching for a hotel where they should spend the night.Right after sunset they found one, but the hotel had just one room available The room had one double bed and one single…okey-dokey we just have a BIG PROBLEM…after taking a shower and changing in sleeping clothes our three beloved ninjas started thinking of ways of shearing the two beds.

_-Fi__rst choice : Me and Naruto and you Sakura take the single bed…_

_-No…I don't want to stay with you…I think I should stay with you…Sakura-chan…_Putting an arm over Sakura's shoulders..

_-KeepyourdisgustingpowsawayfromMYgirlfriendNOW…_

_-What?! Talk slowly…_

_-Hands off , dobe !_

_-Fine…fine…party pooper…I was just…_

_-Never mind guys…ok..Sasuke you will share with me and Naruto you will take the other bed…_She said popping on the double bed greatfull that she has such a large bed where to sleep on…but soon she will shear it with Sasuke…no problem..she will find a way to make the bed just her's. She was having an evil smile placed on her face while Sasuke was leaning on his pillow.

_-OK…Night…_

_-Sweet dreams…_

_-Hn…_

After a few minutes…

_-Pssst Sakura…are you asleep?..._

_-Hmmm…go away…_

_-Are you still mad at me ?_

Time for revenge…that eveil smile again..

_-Hmm…Suke-kun…_Leaning closer to him..almot touching his shoulder…

…_**She's touching us…I can see physical contact right there…**__Too close…much too close…_Now Sasuke was backing away while Sakura was still trying to lean on his shoulder…they moved a little bit and…BANG..Sasuke hit the floor…

_Aha…serves you right…I'm keeping the bed ALL for MYSELF…hahaha…_as Sakura was finishing her sentence she almost imediately drifted to LALA Land occuping the hole bed…

_**She tricked us…UHG…now where should we sleep?...**__evil smile…_Sasuke turned a bit and…BANG…Naruto was pushed from the bed hitting the floor rather hard …

_-Uh…my beloved Ramen…come to papa…_

Who knew Naruto is talking in his sleep?... said Sasuke popping on ex-Naruto's bed.

_**Finally getting some well diserved sleep…such a confy bed…no noise…screw that…oh Kami-sama what have I done to diserv**__**e such things first Sakura pushes me off the bed and second I have to hear the delightful noise of Naruto's snoring…UGH… maybe tomorrow will be better…14-th February such a lovely day…Hmmm…OMG tomorrow's Valentine's Day…**_if you were paying attention you could be able to hear some noise in the room besides Naruto's snoring…they were coming from Sasuke…he was hitting his head with the pillow…( thanks Kami-sama the pillow was light and flufy so he wouldn't hurt his preciouse head-especialy his handsome face…fainting fan-girls could be seen right now…ooops)

Morning…believe me nothing else happened ( besides Naruto's snoring symphony)

Sakura was the first to woke up..mind Sasuke who hadn't slept at all...

_-Morning..._

_-Hey...You haven't been sleeping, you have circles aroun your eyes..._

_-How could have I ?If you haven't notice Naruto was snoring all night long..._

_-Haha..._Sakura was getting out her ear-plugs..._Let's just say I came prepared..._

_-That was mean...you could have told me..._Sasuke said waking up Naruto with his foot...

_-Your foot stinks...teme _( run Naruto you've just insulted Sasuke, if you're going to survive him be sure you won't survive his fan-girls...they are coming for you...run)

_-What did you say?!_

_-Uh...boys...always the same..._Sakura said closing the bathroom door while Naruto and Sasuke were resling on the floor...

Sasuke had searched all day long for the perfect Valentines Day present (or any kind of present for that matter).But his destiny was to not find one. He searched…and searched…and searched some more…what a cruel fate was upon this soul… (dramatic background song). So for the first time in this relationship he did the smartest thing a boy could do: he let the girl decide. So he went to find Sakura…the situation was quite annoying but he had to do it if he wanted to be able to rebuild the Uchiha Clan in the near future (if you know what I mean). He wasn't into the dating stuff but for his girlfriend he would make an exception.He's inner was encouraging him…_You are doing the right thing. How bad can it be…You will spend a few hours with her, pampering her and pretending that you are enjoying yourself…and that is all…_I can't do this…I'M A WRECK…I can't even organize a date for Sakura…_Come on man…You are an Uchiha…There is nothing that they can't do…._ok.I know I'll give her some kunais or maybe some explosive tags…or…_Man, you are really hopeless…you are even dumber than Naruto…_Hey which side are you on?!..._Focus boy, focus…you have to thing fast here she comes__…._

-_Hello, Uchiha….what are you doing here?_

_-Still mad, I see…_

_-Why wouldn't I be mad at you…after what you just said…_

_Say something nice….say something nice…_

_-I'm sorry **if ** what I said offended you…_

_-**IF **it offended me?!_

_That what I said offended you…dumbass.._

**Shut up**

_-I mean…That it offended you…I'm sorry. I'm really sorry…_.( insert chibi Sasuke with sweet puppy dog eyes)

_Awww….I have to forgive him. look at his cute face…_

-_Ok…I forgive you_…

_YES…(insert inner Sasuke dancing and jumping with party things around him)_

_-So what do you want to do now?_

_-Hn…_

_-I swear Uchiha one more Hn and I'll pop you one!_

_-It's a surprise…_

_-Oh,ok…but where are we going?_ Sasuke rolled his eyes…_Doesn't she knows what a surprise means…And by the way where are you taking her?...__I don't know…__Let me think…how about ….no…just ask her…_

-_Sakura_

_-Yes,Sasuke-kun_…_Aha Sasuke-kun is back…_**Shut up**

-_Where would you like to go?_

_Sasuke is asking me…aha…pay back baby (insert evil smile here)_

-_Sakura…_

_-Huh…yeah…sorry..let's go in there…_( points to a tea-shop…rather suspect)

_Corazon…Hn..annoying…__Remember Sasuke you are doing this for her.._

_-Hn…_

They entered the small tea-shop…

Ahhh..my eyes…they burn…to much pink…ah and what is that…hearts...PINK HEARTS…_Run boy, run for your life don't look back, just RUN….__I can't I promised Sakura…__YOU can't but I can..(Inner Sasuke was running for his life and hid himself inside a closet)…__Hey don't leave me…bastard…what am I supposed to do…_

_-Hey, this is nice…_

_-?!_

_-Welcome to "Corason" the Tea-shop were any couple should go...my name is Shin….at your service…_

_-We would like a separe for two…the sweetest one…_( Sakura whispered in Shin's ear)

_-Right this way…_

_OMG…What is Sakura thinking?!...Is she trying to kill me?!...There can't be a place which has more pink than this one…Everything here is freaking pink…They don't even have chairs we have to stay on some pink,heart shaped pillows…I'm doomed…_

-_This place is so nice…I can stay here for ever_…_As I said…I'm DOOMED_

-_Don't you like it here, Sasuke?_

_-HN..._

Sakura choose to ignore his complains…revenge is so sweet…

Kaory: Hi! Still alive and posting another chapter. Hope you like it. Please review!


	6. Surprize, surprize

**Kaory: Hi again! Still me… as usual. The surprise I have for you is something …unpleasant. The previous chapter was unfortunately the last one. We are really sorry but we just couldn't find the time and the inspiration to continue our story. We'll leave it like that but you can consider as a fun sasusaku, just an episode of their relationship during a mission. We sincerely apologize to the ones who were waiting for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed our story although it is not complete and that you had fun while reading it. Bye, bye! We apologize once again.**


End file.
